MLP-E-Girls Riverdance the Musical preview 1
This here's the first preview of MLP-E-Girls Riverdance-the Musical, enjoy. Plot summary Reel around the sun-scene 1 The sun brings life and light and fire, the opening dance and song sequence celebrates this benevolent masculine power. The sun is the light of morning, exuberant and clear. The Heart's Cry-scene 2 There is also that other primeval mystery, the salmon swimming upstream, the blind urgings of nature, heart yearning to heart. We need and sustain each other; we keep this knowledge in song since the beginning of time. “I am that deep pool, I am that dark spring, Warm with a mystery, I may reveal to you.” The Countess Cathleen-scene 3 Sensual, nurturing, independent and fierce, the power of women as they celebrate themselves, as they challenge men in a dance of empowerment. CAOINEADH CÚ CHULAINN-Scene 4 A lone piper mourns Cú Chulainn, the implacable Bronze Age warrior, the great hero of Celtic myth. Thunderstorm-scene 5 The brute power of elemental forces, beyond human control, beyond human understanding. The defiant courage of those who stand out against those forces, who will not be beaten down. Firedance-scene 6 In ancient Ireland, fire and pride and beauty come out of the south, from the land of the sun. The power of the sun invests itself in the passion of the dancer, Sunset Shimmer and her partner, Sandalwood, who shout "Ole!" at the end. SHIVNA-scene 7 The myth of Mad Sweeney, Suibhne or Shivna, haunts Ireland since medieval times. Driven by forces inside himself, outside himself, a man dances desperately in the power of the moon. The powers are cruel and arbitrary, female and savage. “I am Sweeney lost and bereft I was the land and the land was me Tall and straight I walked the world But then across banished my comfort Ragged and bruised I flee from branch to branch The thorns scourge me I have no peace by night or day” Slip into Spring-the harvest-scene 8 The wheel of the seasons turns slowly, from harvest through dormant winter into the miracle of spring. New growth, exhilaration, the world turns and is made new again. Riverdance-scene 9 Our story begins in the evocation of the Riverwoman, it moves through the dawn of history as the river moves through the land. As the power of the river grows, as the barren earth becomes fertile, as men and women grow in their sense of themselves, our story rises until it floods the world in a vital, joyous riot of celebration. “I am living to nourish you, cherish you I am pulsing the blood in your veins Feel the magic and power of surrender to life Uisce Beatha” We learned to belong to the world-Act 2 War, famine, and slavery shattered the ancient bonds between people and place. Forced dislocations marked and altered the histories of the native peoples. As we came into history we learned to guard what we valued, to accommodate ourselves to others, to learn new ways of being ourselves, to embrace new kinds of courage. Cast out and momentarily orphaned, we learned to belong to the world. American wake-scene 10 From the mid-19th century, hunger and famine and ambition drove the Irish out of their home island, across the Atlantic to a New World. Lover parted from love, families, and communities were torn apart. Lift the wings-scene 11 While those souls who were forced to emigrate were faced with the heartbreak of separation, their human spirit was often lifted by a defiant hope at the prospect of a new life. “Lift the wings that carry me away from here and Fill the sail that breaks the line to home When I’m miles and miles apart from you I’m beside you when I think of you, a Stóirín a Grá” Trading taps-scene 12 The wealth of the poor is in song, dance, and story. Under the street lamps in the new cities, the dancers perform with pride in their heritage, curious to see what other traditions bring, struggling to bridge the gap between old dreams and new realities. “Tall and straight my mother taught me, This is how we dance “ MACEDONIAN MORNING / RUSSIAN DERVISH-Scene 13 Meeting the new, what we learn first is that there is something familiar in what is strange, something strange in what we had thought familiar. A tune from another place, another lifetime, can turn and haunt the heart and inspire the dances from a distant homeland. Scene 14-RITMOS DEL CORAZON/ ANDALUCÍA In the cauldron of the big city, the pulsing energy of the streets is reflected in the fiery Latin dance rhythms. ANNA LIVIA-SCENE 15 The river flows full circle from sea to sky to mountain and back home. Collecting, gathering, arriving enriched, fulfilled, ready to start its journey once more. “Into the river that had been a stream, there fell a tear a single tear the loveliest of all tears” Slow air and tunes-scene 16 “The moon over the city and forest is everywhere the same… The rivers everywhere run down to the sea, And the land everywhere takes life from the river… Memory rich in song The heart comes home” HOME AND THE HEARTLAND / HEARTLAND-SCENE 17 Always the child of the emigrant feels the tug of the home place; always that child feels the urge to return. What she or he brings there is a sustaining knowledge: we are who we once were, we are who we have become. With newfound confidence and pride, the child of the emigrant carries treasured memories home to their birthplace. A long journey ends under a native sky, a new and richer journey has taken its place. Finale We are one kind. We are one people now, our voices blended, our music a great world in which we can feel everywhere at home. Ní neart go chur le chéile, together we are strong. Category:YTV Category:Equestria Girls Category:Musicals Category:Hasbro Category:Cookie jar Category:Shout! factory Category:DHX media Category:MLP-E-Girls Category:Riverdance parodies etc Category:Equestria girls